The Pre Wedding Party
by vaporeon13204
Summary: Alexia and Talra throw a prewedding party for Marik and Natri. What happens when it's time for the party events? Read and find out! I give special thanks to all of my guild members for making up the characters and giving me ideas for this story
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Alexia. My guild members own the other made-up characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At Alexia's house, in a spare bedroom at the end of the main hall-

Marik: -stares lovingly into Natri's eyes while stroking her hair- I love you Natri.

Natri: -looking up into Marik's eyes- I love you too Marik.

Marik: -bends down to kiss Natri-

Talra: -walks into the room- Hey guys, we- Oh sorry.

Marik: -straightens up- Uh, hi Talra.

Natri: -blushes- Hello.

Alexia: -also walks in- Sorry to interrupt guys, but it's time for the party to begin.

Natri: -smiles and nods- Alright.

Marik: -sighs- We'll be out in a minute.

Talra: -smirks- Ok, have fun.

Natri: Talra…

Talra and Alexia: -leave and close the door behind them-

Marik: Well, so much for that idea.

Natri: -laughs- Yes, Alexia and Talra do seem to have good timing for things, don't they.

Marik: -smiles- Yeah, I guess we should go out and enjoy our pre-wedding party.

Natri: -looks up at Marik smiling-

-They walk out of the room holding each other's hands-

Elektra: -runs up to them with her hair flashing- HI GUYS! GREAT PARTY! -bounces on the balls of her feet-

Tancred: -sighs- She had sugar.

Natri: -nods- I can tell.

Kiya: -is wandering around- Wow, this place is huge!

Talra: That's why we are having the party here.

Alexia: Yeah, I think everyone is here except for Joey and Serenity.

-Doorbell rings-

Yugi: -shouts- I'll get it! -answers door- Hi guys!

Serenity: Hi Yugi!

Joey: Heya Yuge! Hey, buffet table!

Alexia: Uh oh. Good thing there's an endless supply of food.

Marik: Is that possible with Joey here?

Talra: Amazingly enough, it is.

Joey: -grabs about five plates of food and sits down next to Tristen- Hey Tristen.

Tristen: Hi Joey. -sees Serenity- Hi Sere- 

Duke: -cuts in- Hello Serenity! It's nice to see you here.

Tristen: -is making strangling motions with his hands in the background-

-Meanwhile-

Bakura: Congratulations on the engagement guys.

Natri: Thank you Bakura.

Bakura: So when's the big day?

Marik: -beaming- Two months from now.

Alexia: Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?

Natri: -smiling-Egypt.

Alexia: Cool.

-Back over at the table-

Duke: So Serenity, want to go sight seeing some time?

Serenity: That would be great!

Tristen: You know Serenity, I know some very good places for sight seeing.

Joey: Alright, both of you lay off my sister.

-On the other side off the room-

Kiya: Hey Yugi, have you seen Atria and Mokuba?

Yugi: I think they went off into one of the game rooms.

Kiya: Alright. -goes off in search of Atria-

-In Game Room A-

Atria: -is shooting at targets with a laser gun-

Mokuba: Nice aim, but not as good as mine! -shoots at some moving targets- Too bad that Seto had to work.

Atria: Uh, yeah, too bad.

Kiya: -comes into the room- Hey Atria, Mokuba, are you guys going to join the party or not?

Mokuba: Yeah! -runs out-

Atria: I'm coming. -puts up the laser guns and follows Kiya-

-Back with Marik and Natri-

Marik: This was very nice of Talra and Alexia to throw us this party.

Natri: Yes, very. –jokingly- Too bad we can't seem to get some more alone time though.

Marik: -laughs- I agree with you on that.

Talra: -walks over- We are getting ready for the first event. Just thought I'd let you know.

Natri: Ok. What is it?

Talra: -smirks- You'll see.

Marik: Why do I get the feeling that this first event was planned by Alexia?

Talra: Cause it was.

Natri: This'll be interesting.

Alexia: -loudly- May I have everyone's attention please!

-Room quiets down as all eyes turn to Alexia-

Alexia: Welcome everyone to Marik and Natri's pre-marriage party! It is now time for the first event!

Elektra: YYYYYAAAAAA- -mouth is covered by Tancred's hand-

Alexia: -As I was saying, we will all split into groups of two or three. I will inform you as to the rest of the rules in a moment.

Duke and Tristen: I'm with Serenity!

Joey: Neither of you are. She's with me.

Duke and Tristen: Awe….

Tristen: Come on man!

-The room grows dark and cold-

Marik: Oh no, Alexia!

Alexia: -smirks- The first event is a monster race. Each team will summon a monster to ride on. It doesn't matter whether the monster runs or flies. The first team to cross the finish line wins a plasma TV.

Joey: O.O Are you serious?!?!?

Alexia: Yep. You can take any route that you want to get there, the only rule is, DON'T hurt anyone.

Tancred: Uh, what finish line?

Alexia: You'll see.

-The Shadow Realm transforms into a series of terrains-

Atria: Nice.

Talra: Everyone summon and mount your monsters!

-The monsters are summoned and everyone scrambles on, a few falling off and having to climb back on-

Alexia: On your mark-

Talra: Get set-

Talra and Alexia: GO!


	2. Let the Race Begin!

/ blah blah blah / is someone's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Alexia. My guild members own the other made-up characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Everyone takes off-

Duke: -is mad at Tristen- I can't believe you summoned a herd of Kuriboh! They can barely hold us up!

Tristen: I'm sorry! It was the first monster that came to my mind!

Kuriboh: -are straining under the weight of Duke and Tristen-

-Meanwhile-

Kiya: Wow, this is a cool view from on top of Curse of Dragon.

Yugi: Yeah. -laughs- Now I know what it must feel like to be Gaia the Dragon Champion.

Kiya: -laughs- I didn't think of that.

Mokuba: Fly, Blue Eyes, fly!

Atria: Relax Mokuba, the race just started.

Joey: Hey, Red Eyes is going to whip both of your dragons!

-On the ground-

Natri: I'm having trouble staying on, Marik.

Marik: Hold onto me.

Natri: -holds Marik tightly-

Marik: / I feel awkward holding onto the Headless Horseman. Well, at least he's making good time. Nevermind, there goes Alexia and Talra on Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. /

Alexia: Uh, Talra, maybe you shouldn't be holding on so close to that second mouth.

Talra: -looks down- Oh, right. Thanks.

Elektra, Tancred, and Bakura: -are close behind on Gaia the Fierce Knight-

Elektra: -hair is still flashing- WWWHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is fun!

Tancred: -sighs- Elektra, are you ever NOT hyper?

Elektra: No.

Bakura: If this is just the plain terrain, I'd hate to see what else we are going to go through.

Tancred: That won't take long. There's a forest up ahead.

Bakura: That complicates things.

-Up in the air-

Serenity: I feel sorry for those who have to runs through that forest below.

Joey: Well that's their fault for not choosing a flying monster.

Yugi and Kiya: -pass Red Eyes-

Mokuba and Atria: -pass Red Eyes-

Mokuba: See you at the finish line!

Joey: Oh no you don't!

-in the forest-

Talra: Good thing that Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon can just blast everything out of the way.

Alexia: Yeah, it helps out those behind us too.

Talra: What terrain is next?

Alexia: Uh, ocean I think, but don't worry. There is land to run on. You just have to jump every now and then.

Talra: Oh great.

-Behind them-

Marik: I think we might almost be out of this forest.

Natri: Good!

Elektra, Tancred, and Bakura: -ride past them-

Elektra: Hi guys!

Marik: Hey! -makes the Headless Horseman go faster-

Tancred: -looks up ahead- Ah! Stop Gaia, stop!

Gaia the Fierce Knight: -stops just before the ocean-

Headless Horseman: -also stops-

Marik: How are we supposed to cross an ocean?!?!

Natri: -points- Look over there!

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: -is hopping from one piece of land to the next-

Talra: I don't like this Alexia.

Alexia: -rolls eyes- RELAX Talra. The most that can happen is that we get a little wet.

-Meanwhile, up in the air-

Joey: Ha ha. We've already gotten to the mountains and they're still at the ocean!

Serenity: Joey look out!

Joey: Huh? Ah! -barley dodges some rock- Thanks sis.

Yugi: Be careful Joey!

-Back on the ground-

Marik: Whew, glad we finally got past that ocean.

Natri: Uh oh.

Marik: What's wro- -sees mountains in front of them- Nevermind.

Elektra: How do we get past this?!?!

Bakura: We climb. -points to Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon running easily up the mountain-

Elektra: No fair! They have a dragon!

-In the air-

Atria: Whoa, guys, there's a BIG storm up ahead.

Yugi: -sighs- It thought it was too easy for us so far.

Serenity: I don't think you can fly through it. I think we have to land and the dragons have to run the rest of the way.

Yugi: NO! Curse of Dragon doesn't have any legs!

Joey: Too bad for you then.

Yugi: Aw man!

Dragons: -land-

Yugi: I guess we're out of the race.

Kiya: Yeah. A plasma TV would have been nice though…

Joey: Hey, I see the finish line up ahead!

Mokuba: What's all that black stuff on the ground though?

Joey: Who cares? Let's go Red Eyes!

Red Eyes Black Dragon: -goes to run to the finish line but gets stuck in the black stuff-

Joey: Hey, what gives?

Serenity: We're stuck!

Atria: Maybe if we fly low we can get over it. Let's go Blue Eyes!

Blue Eyes White Dragon: -starts to fly low over the black stuff, but gets struck down by lightning and gets stuck as well-

Mokuba: No! We were so close!

Alexia and Talra: -ride up on Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon-

Alexia: Hello guys. Like my modified tar pit?

Everyone else: No.

Alexia: -smirks- Let's go!

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: -gets a running start and tries to jump over the tar pit. When he lands, one of his feet gets stuck in the tar-

Alexia: Oh come on!

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon: -roars and tries to pull himself to the finish line, which is only a few feet away, but fails-

Atria: -smirks- Looks like you got stuck in your own trap.

Alexia: I know, I know.

Talra: Well, we were close.

Headless Horseman and Gaia the Fierce Knight: -run up and get stuck in the tar pit-

Tancred: I guess no one wins.

Alexia: No, we still have to wait for Tristen and Duke.

-Half an hour later-

Elektra: Hey, here they come now!

Bakura: What are they riding?

Marik: -starts cracking up- It's a herd of Kuriboh!

Kuriboh: -float over the tar pit and across the finish line, then collapse from exhaustion-

Alexia: Tristen and Duke are the winners!

Everyone else: O.O WHAT?!?!?!?

Duke and Tristen: YEAH! -start celebrating and giving each other high fives-

Atria: -.- I can't believe we were beaten by a bunch of floating fur balls.

-Shadow Realm disappears and they are back in Alexia's house-

Alexia: Your plasma TVs are in your houses.

Tristen: And you were yelling at me for summoning Kuriboh!

Duke: Yeah, well, I guess I forgive you now.

Alexia: The next event will begin in one hour. Meanwhile, enjoy yourselves.

Marik: Well, THAT was an interesting party event.

Alexia: -smirks- I'd only do it for you guys.

Marik: Yes, we know.


	3. Dance Dance Revolution

/ blah blah blah / is someone's thoughts and ( blah blah blah ) is telepathic communication.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Alexia. My guild members own the other made-up characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke and Tristen: Hey Serenity, want to come over to my place and watch TV some time? -glare at each other-

Serenity: -laughs- That's alright guys. We already have a TV at home.

Joey: Back to the food! -starts eating again-

Bakura: That was a fun race.

Tancred: I thought I was going to fall off each time we had to jump in that ocean terrain.

Elektra: -walks up eating a sugar cookie-

Tancred: Oh no.

Elektra: You guys want some?

Bakura: No thank you Elektra.

Marik: -plops down on a couch next to Natri- Leave it to Alexia to do a monster race for a pre-wedding party.

Natri: -laughs- Of course. You mean that's not what everyone does?

Marik: -laughs then kisses Natri on the cheek-

Atria: Hello love birds. Nice party.

Mokuba: Yeah! We would have won that race if it weren't for the tar pit!

Marik: I'm sure you would've Mokuba.

-Meanwhile-

Talra: ( Hey Alexia. )

Alexia: ( Yes? )

Talra: ( What is the next event? )

Alexia: ( I don't know. That's why I need an hour to think of it. )

Talra: -laughs- ( Need some help? )

Alexia: ( YES! Please. )

Talra: ( Alright. All you had to do was ask. ) –smiles-

-Meanwhile-

Kiya: Hey Yugi, did you know that they have a swimming pool here?

Yugi: No, I didn't, but it doesn't surprise me.

Kiya: Want to go for a swim?

Yugi: I would, but there's not much time before the next event.

Kiya: -disappointed- Ok.

Talra: -loudly- May I have everyone's attention please!

-Everyone quiets down and looks at Talra-

Talra: We are ready for the next event. I hope you guys have been relaxing, because this one's going to take a lot of energy.

Elektra: I'M IN!!!!!!!!

Talra: -Right. If everyone will please head to Game Room D, Alexia will instruct you further in there.

Atria: / How many game rooms do these people have? /

Talra: ( Well, we HAD two, but we added two more just for the party. )

Atria: ( How did you guys- Nevermind, I don't want to know. Don't invade my thoughts! )

Talra: -laughs- ( Sorry, I used to do that to Alexia too. )

-Everybody goes to Game Room D-

Everyone: Whoa!

Serenity: This is so cool!

-Inside the room, (which is HUGE) the wall facing them is a giant screen. In the floor are built in dance pads, and there just happens to be enough for everyone-

Alexia: -loudly- Alright everyone, welcome to Game Room D! Everyone find a dance pad.

Elektra: This is awesome!

Tancred: If you can dance, then yes, it is awesome.

Alexia: We will be having a dancing contest! Each round the song will get harder. To stay in the game, you must get a C or higher. Every round, anyone that gets below that is eliminated. The winner will get a hot tub.

Serenity: Cool!

Talra: Alright, everyone into position!

-Everyone gets on there dance pads-

Alexia: Just letting you guys know, I'll be dancing along, but I'm not participating.

Marik: Yeah, cause you always win.

Alexia: Let's dance!

-Lights in the room dim down so you can only see the screen-

-They dance to "Ordinary World" on light mode. The only person who didn't pass was Joey-

Serenity: Joey! How could you not get that?

Joey: It went too fast.

Talra: -laughs- I stink and I could even do it.

-They dance to "Peace-Out" on light mode, and Tristen doesn't pass-

Tristen: Awe man! Oh well, I still got the TV.

-They dance to "Dream a Dream" on light mode. This eliminates several people including Yugi, Talra, and Mokuba-

Yugi: Well, she wasn't kidding when she said the songs got harder.

Mokuba: Yeah.

-They dance to "Conga Feeling" on standard mode. Kiya, Serenity, and Marik are out-

Marik: Sheesh! Standard mode's impossible!

-They dance to "YMCA" on heavy mode. Bakura's out-

Yugi: You did good Bakura!

Bakura: Thanks Yugi.

-They dance to "Ecstasy" on heavy mode. Tancred, Duke, and Elektra are eliminated-

Elektra: I think the sugar high finally wore off.

Tancred: Good.

Talra: It's down to Atria and Natri now.

Mokuba: Go Atria!

Marik: Go Natri!

Alexia: This round, the winner will be decided by whoever has more points.

-They dance to "Wild Rush" on heavy mode. Natri beats Atria by a few points-

Talra: Natri is the winner! Your hot tub is at your house.

Marik and Natri: Yay! -hug each other-

Alexia: Altogether now. 1, 2, 3-

Alexia and Talra: Awww!!!!!!!

Marik: -shakes head- You guys….

Natri: Ok, now that I'm worn out, let's go sit down.

Atria: Good idea.


	4. Hunting for Treasure

/ blah blah blah / is someone's thoughts, ( blah blah blah ) is telepathic communication, and :: blah blah blah :: is an author's note.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I own Alexia. My guild members own the other made-up characters.

Marik: -whispers to Natri- How about we go into one of the spare rooms instead?

Natri: -smiles and whispers back- Right!

Marik: -opens a door and sees Talra kissing Alexia- Uh, We'll go to another room.

Alexia and Talra: -quickly separate-

Talra: Uh that's alright. We were just leaving.

Alexia: Ok, I guess that makes us even Natri.

Natri: I guess so.

-In another room-

Marik: I seem to have a knack for bad timing.

Natri: -smiles- / I can't believe that I am going to become Mrs. Marik Ishtar. /

Marik: Your smiling awfully wide.

Natri: Mhmm. -reaches up and kisses Marik-

-Meanwhile-

Bakura: Hey, where did you guys go?

Alexia: We were just looking for something.

Atria: Right… Like I'll really believe that.

Joey: Hey, great food guys!

Duke: I'm surprised that there's still any left with Joey here.

Tristen: Good way to plan ahead.

Joey: Yeah yeah yeah….

Kiya: Hey guys, can we swim in your pool?

Talra: Sure, go ahead.

Alexia: And if anyone needs any bathing suits, come to us.

Everyone: -goes to them-

Talra: Uh…

Alexia: -rolls eyes- I'll get them.

-Half an hour later, everyone is in the pool-

Marik: This is nice. I've never been in a heated pool before.

Natri: Me either. How is it possible for everyone to fit in here and still have plenty of room to swim around?

Kiya: -swims up- Don't know, but it's cool. –goes off to dunk Yugi-

Yugi: -is in a corner of the pool- ( I'm going to let you enjoy some of the party Yami. ) –changes to Yami-

Yami: -gets dunked by Kiya- -spits out water- Hello Kiya.

Kiya: Oh, hi Yami! I thought you were Yugi. –swims off-

Joey: -is dunking Duke and Tristen because they were fighting over Serenity again-

Yami: -swims over to Atria- Hello Atria.

Atria: -smiles- Hi Yami. Long time, no see.

Yami: -nods- Too long.

Atria: -blushes and smiles-

-Meanwhile-

Alexia: -does a triple back flip off of the high board-

Bakura: Nice!

Elektra: Ooo, let me try! –jumps off of the high board-

Tancred: Ah! –tries to get out of the way-

Elektra: -lands on top off Tancred- Oops, sorry Tancred.

Tancred: -is gagging from swallowing a lot of water-

-Meanwhile-

Talra: ( Is it time for the third event, Alexia? )

Alexia: ( Almost. Let me make a few last preparations. ) –gets out of the pool and goes into the house-

-5 minutes later-

Alexia: -comes back outside- -loudly- May I have everyone's attention please! It is time for the third event! I want you all to get into groups of 4 or 5.

Everyone: -gets out of the pool, grabs their towels, then split of into groups-

Alexia: This event will be a scavenger hunt.

Joey: A scavenger hunt?!?

Alexia: -As I was saying. Each group will receive a list of the items they are searching for. You must get all of your items within the city of Domino. I have informed all of the stores in the city about this event and assured them that I will pay for all of the items bought. You must stay in your groups and not separate. After you guys all get dried off and dressed, I will give you your lists.

Kiya: What does the winning team get?

Talra: Each person in the winning team will get a virtual reality game system.

Kiya: Awesome!

-About half an hour later-

Alexia: -passes out a list to each team- Here are your lists. As you can see, you need three hula-hoops, one dozen eggs, one Princess of Tsurugi card, seven movie tickets, one feather duster, two bouncy balls, five chicken wings, and one lucky rabbit foot.

Joey: -jaw drops- You've gotta be kidding me!

Talra: Nope. The first team back with ALL of the items wins the prize.

Atria: What kind of list is this?!? Three hula-hoops, five chicken legs, seven movie tickets?!?!?

Mokuba: Well, I guess we had better get started.

Everyone besides Talra and Alexia: -run out of the house, get into their cars and drive off-

Alexia: -laughs- This'll be interesting.

Talra: Yeah, I wonder who will win.

-In Duke's car-

Tristen: Where in the world are we going to find three hula-hoops?

Serenity: How about the Yen store? Everything there is for 10 Yen. They usually have stuff like that.

:: I made up the Yen store. It's kinda like a dollar store. If anyone knows the actual Japanese equivalent to a dollar, please let me know. ::

Joey: That's a great idea Sis!

Duke: I'll head there now. Hang on!

-Car turns a complete 180 degrees-

Joey, Tristen, and Serenity: AAAHHHH!!!!!

-Meanwhile-

Mokuba: What item do we get first.

Yami: I think we should go in order.

Atria: I think I know a place where we can get some hula-hoops.

Yami: What is a hula-hoop anyway?

Kiya: It's this big plastic ring that you twirl around with your waist.

Yami: Ok….

-In Marik's car-

Bakura: Where do we find any of this stuff?

Elektra: Well, I already have the lucky rabbit's foot. -pulls rabbit foot out of her pocket-

Tancred: -sighs- Why am I not surprised.

Natri: Let's stop by my house. I just bought a dozen eggs the other day and I have a feather duster.

Marik: To your house it is then.

-At the Yen store-

Serenity: I found the hula-hoops!

Duke: Good! Let's go then!

Joey: On to the grocery store to buy some eggs.

-At Wongmart-

:: Also made-up. ::

Mokuba: Yay! Hula-hoops!

Kiya: And a feather duster!

Yami: So THAT's a hula-hoop.

Atria: Let's go guys! We should have some eggs at my house.

-At Natri's house-

Natri: -grabs the eggs and feather duster- Got em!

Marik: We can get the Princess of Tsurugi card at the Game Shop.

-At the grocery store-

Tristen: I found the eggs! –trips and drops them- Whoops.

Duke: -sighs- I'LL get another dozen.

-At the Kaiba mansion-

Kaiba: Atria, Mokuba! Why did you bring these twerps into my house?

Atria: -grabs the eggs- We'll explain later, Seto. Bye. Oh wait- do you have the Princess of Tsurugi card?

Seto: Of course. Why?

Mokuba: Can we have it Big Brother. PPLLEEAASSEEEE!!!

Seto: Fine. I'll go get it.

-At the Game Shop-

Solomon: Why hello guys. Can I help you with something?

Elektra: Yes, can we have the princess of Tsu- uh Tsure-

Tancred: Can we have the Princess of Tsurugi card please?

Solomon: Sure thing. I'll go get it.

Bakura: Thank you.

Joey, Tristen, Duke, and Serenity: -run in-

Marik: Hi guys.

Tristen: Oh. Hello.

Solomon: -comes back with the card and give it to Natri-

Natri: Thanks!

Natri, Marik, Elektra, Tancred, and Bakura: -leave for the next item-

Solomon: I suppose you guys want one too?

Serenity: Yes please.

-At the movie theater-

Atria: Seven ticket to Godzilla please.

Lady: Yes Ma'am.

-At JFC-

:: Well, I can always PRETEND there is a Japan Fried Chicken, right? ::

Tancred: A bucket of chicken wings please.

Elektra: I got two bouncy balls out of the machine!

Natri: Great! That just leaves us with seven movie tickets and three hula-hoops.

-In Atria's car-

Mokuba: Where are we going?

Atria: You'll see. Found it! -slams on the brakes-

Yami: Next time warn us when you are going to do that.

Kiya: Yeah… -looks over- A charms stand?

Atria: -walks up to the stand- I would like a lucky rabbit's foot please.

Man: Sure thing.

-At the movies-

Serenity: Seven tickets to Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi please.

:: I know, I know, it's not a movie, but it's still an anime. ::

Bakura, Elektra, Tancred, Marik, and Natri: -show up-

Natri: Hello again guys.

Joey: See ya! -leaves with Serenity, Duke, and Tristen-

-At JFC-

Atria: I'd like a bucket of chicken wings please.

Kiya: We got the bouncy balls!

Joey, Serenity, Duke, and Tristen: -run in-

Joey: Sheesh, everyone goes to all of the same places.

Yami: Meet you at the house then. -leaves with Atrai, Mokuba, and Kiya-

Joey: -orders a bucket of chicken wings-

Tristen: Here are the bouncy balls. -hands balls to Joey-

Random kid: -runs up to Joey, takes the balls out of his hands, and runs away-

Joey: Hey! Give me my balls back!

Tristen: That SO did not sound right, dude.

-At the Yen store-

Bakura: We got the hula-hoops! Let's get back to Alexia's house before the others!

-At Wongmart-

Tristen: Found a feather duster!

Serenity: I found the rabbit's foot!

-At Alexia's house-

Alexia: Well, well, it looks like Atria's and Marik's group are getting here at the same time. Let's see who wins.

Talra: This'll be funny.

Atria, Mokuba, Yami, Kiya, Marik, Natri, Elektra, Tancred, and Bakura: -all get out of the cars at the same time and run to the door. They are practically climbing over each other to get through the door-

Alexia and Talra: -are laughing-

Alexia: Calm down guys! It's a tie. You all get the virtual reality systems.

Everyone: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –celebrate-

Joey, Serenity, Duke, and Tristen: -get out of Duke's car and run to the house-

Joey: Aw come on! We were so close!

Tristen: I told you to drive faster Duke!

Duke: Hey, I was already pushing 90 mph! It's not my fault!

Talra: Well, you can all keep the items that you got on the hunt. Meanwhile, you can all relax and talk for the rest of the party.

Natri: And what exactly were you guys doing while we were gone?

Alexia: Well, we re-filled the buffet table and then we relaxed.

Marik: Yeah, let me guess how you guys relaxed.

Talra: No, we are serious this time.

Marik: Right…

-Half an hour later-

Alexia: The party is now over. Thank you all for coming.

-Everyone says their good byes and leaves except for Marik and Natri-

Marik: -has his arm around Natri's shoulder-

Natri: Thanks again guys for the party. It was very fun.

Marik: Yes, thank you. You know, I believe Joey and Serenity where the only ones who didn't win anything.

Talra: -laughs- No need to worry about that.

Alexia: We decided to be nice and gave them a year's supply of food.

Talra: Though, with Joey, it's probably only last a week at most.

Natri: -laughs- True.

Marik: Well, see you guys later then. Bye! -leaves with Natri-

Alexia: -closes the door- Remind me never to throw a party again. It's too much work.

Talra: -smiles and kisses Alexia on the lips- Alright Honey.

Alexia: -smiles and blushes-

The End - of this story at least ;)


End file.
